Mind Games
by nightbloodrose
Summary: What is a girl to do when she is in a soundproofed room with Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Gaara? Have some fun of course! rated MA, Hidan/Gaara Itachi/Dei Sori/OOC Dei/OOC/Gaara Hidan/OOC/Itachi brief Sori/Gaara/Dei


Hello everyone! This is my new delightful piece of smutty slashy goodness! I hope u all enjoy this twisted Naruto story. This story is also written for my friend who is know as PrincessK on fanfiction. She has been threatening to kill me if i don't get this up soon for months now so here it is!....Please don't kill me, Kit! *begging motion*

Oh just incase you all don't know this i do not own the characters in this story except Yue- i made her all by myself...mostly. And if i did own Naruto i wouldn't be writing this i'd be revamping all the episodes to fit my own perveted mind. *grins* Now reader my lovely special readers and review if u like!

* * *

Mind Games

Sasori leaned against the tree waiting for Yue to show up impatiently. Where was that girl?! She was usually here by now. Yue was one of his few spies with an impeccable ability to always be on time. It was why he hadn't killed her yet.

Yue jumped through the tree tops panting at the exertion as spies of Suna were heavy on her heels making her wish she hadn't left her deadliest poisons at the hotel down the street from where this chase started. She jumped throwing a kunai behind her smirking at the groan of pain. 4 down, 2 to go.

Come back here, you baka ikeike!"

Yue gritted her teeth and her left gray eye twitched annoyed. She really hated being called that… by people who didn't know her well enough. She looked down sensing a familiar energy seeing a flash of deep red hair. 'Sori no Danna. She smiled briefly then bit her lip worriedly. From the few months she worked for the lean gorgeous man she knew he cared nothing for human life meaning hers as well. So asking for help… The decision was taking from her hands as the branch she lightly stepped on collapsed beneath her feet. She squeaked in surprise before landing in Sasori's arms with a thud.

She looked up at the taller than her male to see no expression on his face yet she still felt the need to blush embarrassed as hell. "Err, konichiwa 'Sori no Danna," Yue said feeling his cool hand stroke her thigh slightly before he readjusted his hand to the back of her frail looking knees.

"Konichiwa, Yue," Sasori sighed putting her down somewhat gently. "Is there a reason you're running?"

Yue opened her mouth to reply when the men jumped down in front of them. Both were well over 6 feet bulging with muscles and incredibly ugly.

"Give us the spy and we won't cut you into little pieces, freak," The one with graying hair sneered.

Sasori gave the man a bored look before the man's arms and legs stretched out by a nearly invisible force that gleamed like a spider web. He floated above the ground scared struggling and shrieking like a little girl.

His friend was freaking out himself, "What are you doing? Let him go under orders of the Suna's secret police!"

Yue looked at 'Sori from the corner of her eye, "Want me to take care of him?"

Sasori nodded beginning to slowly rip the man apart with his puppet wires.

Yue smirked like a shark at the purple haired ninja, "Hi! Wanna play with me?" Her voice was sweet and innocent sounding with flickers of malice behind the endearing tone.

The man shivered in fear wondering of they had underestimated this slender woman. Yue slinked over to the man whose eyes widened at the invitation painted around and on her lovely body. His breathing increased sharply and roughly illustrating his arousal at her slim hips moving sultry under her short kimono. Kami-sama, it's been months since he had a woman who could move like _that _in bed…

Yue smirked in satisfaction as the man fell so deeply under her spell he was deaf to his friend's final scream.

"Hurry Yue…you know how I hate to wait," Sasori muttered watching her body move like a snake.

"Yes, sir," she purred putting her arms around the man's neck and kiss him lightly. The man moaned before Yue transferred her special poison to him by nibbling his lips to make him bleed secreting it straight into his blood from her lips. Yue kept her lush full lips on his for 3 seconds before releasing him hearing his muscles stiffen into place.

She smirked rubbing his blood off her lips and walked away, "He'll be dead in 5 minutes." She dropped her slinky walk and followed Sasori in a glide to the hideout.

If they had looked back they would've noticed the graying man lift his head and perform on last jutsu. Yue scowled at the sound of knives whishing through the air. She looked behind her to see several kunai whirling towards her. Her gray eyes widened in surprise before she flipped through the air avoiding all but one that embedded itself into her upper thigh. Yue grunted tumbling towards the ground once again being caught by Sasori whose brown eyes showed a slight annoyance.

Yue looked up at him still panting, "Arigato, 'Sori …no… Da-" She blacked out from the blood dripping around the kunai in her femoral artery.

Sasori felt like growling seeing the blood increase- she was the only person he didn't like seeing injured. _I could always make her a puppet_, He thought carrying her to the cave. _But she's too stubborn to let me control her- she'd rather die first._

He could've smirked at that. It was what he liked about her.

Deidara looked up to see Sasori carrying Yue-chan in with a kunai in her thigh. He instantly shot to his feet seeing the blood on her kimono and Sasori's coat.

"Is she all right, hmm?"

Sasori ignored the blonde menace dumping Yue on the small couch.

"No," Sasori finally answered. "We need to heal her now."

"We should make Itachi do it, yeah."

"Make me do what," Itachi asked stepping out of the corner shadow causing Deidara to glare vividly imagining his blood painting the walls.

"Heal Yue-chan, yeah," Deidara still glared at the tall stunning man.

Itachi raised a brow seeming arrogant glancing down at Yue with her long black hair falling to her slim waist in a braid panting and sweating from her wound. Itachi briefly glared at Sasori sure her state was somehow his fault, "Of course we can't have Sasori without his lead spy."

Though he was being completely honest his deep chilling voice made it sound mocking to Dei but Sasori really didn't care-he just wanted his information.

Yue gasped awake feeling around, wondering where she was.

"So the lil' girl is awake," Hidan asked snidely.

Yue looked up at Hidan, who was 7 inches taller than her with slicked back silver hair and deep sinister black eyes that made Yue shiver in fear and pleasure. "How long was I out," Yue asked sitting cross legged on the bed oblivious to Hidan's eyes flashing hungrily as he could see more thigh and her black thong.

His mouth went dry at the sight. He never would've thought Yue wore thongs… sexy as hell. He glared at the now pink strips in her long braided hair he really preferred silver in her hair. "'Bout 5 hours. Sasori's been brooding," Hidan complained true to form Yue grinned use to Hidan's complaints.

Sasori strode through the door calmly, "I wasn't brooding, Hidan." He looked down at Yue who was watching them with half-lidded eyes. "The information, Yue-san."

Yue slowly came off the bed, "Suna is sending out search parties and Konoha is sending out a group of fighters to rescue Suna's Kage Gaara-kun."

Sasori looked at her thoughtfully, "You know him?"

"We grew up together- he was one of the few people I liked to hang around," Yue shrugged playing with the end of her hair.

"Interesting," Sasori mused as Hidan grinned.

"Wanna see your dear Gaara-kun's accommodations?"

Yue was with Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara traveling in the lower dungeons which honestly creeped her out …a little. "So which one is he in," she asked quietly before Dei-kun grinned at her, scanning her body with his bright blue eyes.

Short and cute with long legs and exotic yet innocent eyes. Damn I'd love her in my bed, hmm. Deidara's grin widened provocatively enjoying her blush. And I will yeah he thought confidently. "Just a little further Yue-chan, hmm," he purred licking his lips feeling the mouths on his hands salivate too.

Yue nodded looking away uncomfortable at the wetness starting to gather in her core seeing Dei-kun's grin of pure lust along with the gleam in his lovely blue eyes. She had to admit every last man in the Akatsuki that she met was sexy in his own way. Deidara with his uncommon blue eyes and long blonde hair… Sasori with his shock of red hair and lack of empathy that was oddly a turn on guaranteeing hot, wild rough sex… Hidan with his slicked back silver hair and arrogant gait…and last but certainly not least Itachi, Yue thought seeing him leaning against a wall near a torch. His blazing red eyes and long black hair attributing to a mysterious aura that arouses even the most frigid woman.

"Itachi-san," She whispered with a short bow.

Amusement brightened his cold eyes briefly before they froze again, "Evening Yue-chan. Your Gaara-san is in that cell." He pointed across from himself casually.

Yue looked to…she stifled a gasp as teal eyes met her gray ones. "…Gaara-kun."

His eyes showed recognition and a sad smile crossed his face, "Yue-chan? It's been so long." Gaara got up and stuck his hand out through the bars happy when Yue instantly covered his hands with her warm frail ones.

Yue frowned at the tremor going through his body, "You're cold." Yue ran her hands all over his arm warming him with friction.

Tears almost came to his eyes as he remembered just how sweet Yue had always been no matter how others hated him. Another thought struck, "What are you doing here? Did they capture you?!"

Yue went to respond but Deidara came up behind her and placed his hands on her obi giving Gaara a taunting grin, "No, we're gonna ravage her, hmm."

Yue's eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open giving Sasori all the means possible to stick his tongue down her throat. Controlling Gaara's hand to make him let go of Yue placing her hands on his own back. Yue nearly choked before tightening her hands on his robes and closing her eyes. He was just how she imagined: rough, thorough, and masculinely sexy. She moaned when he nipped her tongue, feeling Dei-kun undo her obi and try to pull it down her arms. He growled annoyed when it didn't budge before taking out a kunai and cutting it off her slowly 'accidentally' stroking her nipples with the blade edge and his fingers. Yue moaned louder as a cold hand reached into her thong rubbing her clit roughly. Gaara watched entranced and aroused as Yue rubbed herself against the redhead who was kissing her and the blonde- who strangely reminded him of a hyperactive Naruto- rubbed her nipples like pebbles between his fingers trailing the knife down to her small thong. Gaara gulped, he couldn't help but to want that little scrape of fabric to come off so he could see- Itachi came up and ripped her thong off obviously annoyed at the blonde's slow pace.

"Ruin all my fun, yeah!"

"You were going too slow, Deidara," He told him with no emotion on his face though his sharingan eyes were full of lustful rapture.

Gaara avidly stared at her moist dripping core that was neatly shaved and hairless along with the rest of her lithe body. He licked his lips unconsciously watching Deidara stick one finger in her up to the second knuckle. She buckled causing Hidan to grin and Itachi to circle her tight looking entrance with his right ring finger with his Akatsuki ring. Yue could feel Dei-kun's hardness rubbing against her backside and Sasori's near her hip. Sasori let go of her tongue and pulled a little with his teeth on her bottom lip slowly letting go more than satisfied at the visible mark on her lips. He licked away blood before grabbing her hand and sticking it in his robe directly on his crotch.

"Wanna join us," Hidan hissed near Gaara's ear making him jump still unable to look away as Yue's eyes again glazed over as Itachi fingered her clit.

Gaara nodded wishing he could suck on her pert breast. Hidan grinned widely before opening his cage roughly pulling out making him stare in his heated black eyes before roughly kissing him enjoying his resistance probing and nibbling at his lips not really caring if he hurt the kid just wanting his fun. Gaara growled back before jumping into the kiss intoxicated by the sheer need he could smell around them. Gaara opened his mouth licking and nibbling at the man's tongue and lips. Reveling in the moan from the taller and older male. Sasori tied puppet strings around Yue's wrists and ankles spreading her wide barely suspended over the floor.

Yue looked at Sasori surprised and curious, "What are you doing, 'Sori no Danna?" She wasn't sure what she felt about the smirk that slowly appeared on her boss's face.

"Ravishing you," He answered slowly stripping off his clothes in front of the gorgeous woman.

Yue's eyes widened taking in his lean shape with apparent inverted hip bones and long fit legs. And goodness his center…Yue licked her lips and her eyes darkened at the hardness that was thick and long just the way she liked them. Dear Kami-sama! She panted brokenly. Oh how she wanted that in her. Dei-kun came around to stand beside Sasori equally naked his long blonde hair falling haphazardly around his face and down to his midback. His pale skin held a translucent glow. His blue eyes were mischievous. He came closer and put his hand over her twat making his hands mouth open and lick at her swirling her clit as it drooled at the taste.

"Yummy….," Dei licked his lips lewdly enjoying her withering and moaning.

"That good," Itachi asked still pulling off his pants locking eyes with Yue when she looked at him stepping out of pants muscles sliding and flexing under his smooth tawny skin.

She bit her lip stifling a moan at the 3rd piece of male equipment revealed to her wondering just how long this pleasurable torture could go on?!

Itachi smirked like he knew her thoughts, "Not long there's only so long any of us can hold an erection." His eyes became heady and all lustful intent making Yue gasp then arch more into Dei-kun's extremely talented hand. "And you will fuck all of us, Yue-chan. Long and hard…." He purred seductively stroking his hard shaft slowly loving her eyes widening at the sheer girth of his organ hardly able to wait at the thought of thrusting into her hot tight cunt.

Gaara broke away from Hidan's callous groping to go to Yue eyeing her puckered nipples he really wanted to taste those. Yue was shocked as Gaara swaggered up to her gracefully and stuck her nipple into his mouth slurping and licking like he expected milk.

Yue arched and moaned louder, "Dei-kun…oh, Gaara-kun….more! Both of you-lick me some more!" She gasped as Sasori stroked her thigh with one hand and flickering the nipple Gaara wasn't sucking.

Sasori smirked, "Sensitive nipples, huh?"

She moaned when Gaara nipped at her nipple before rolling it on his tongue. Dei stuck one long finger all the way inside Yue slightly surprised at the lack of resistance. So the lil' woman wasn't a virgin, hmmm. Hidan came over and licked at her clit as Itachi came behind her to suck on her tender pale neck unraveling her thick braid. He ran one hand through her hair amazed at the thickness and satin-like feel. He pushed it over one shoulder and began nibbling at her succulent neck making a deep red hickey. She withered and buckled delirious with pleasure as hands groped, pinched, and flickered while mouths sucked, licked, and nibbled somewhat roughly. She felt the pressure build inside of her increase as her moans and murmurs leaned towards screams and urges. The feeling of their callous and talented tongues…she strained to rub her thighs together-she needed friction. One of the guys grabbed her leg making her whimper.

"Oh, no you don't," Gaara chuckled throatily.

"Please…just let me," She tried to pull her legs closed again.

He chuckled and kept a firm grip on her leg keeping them still parted glistening with juices. He leaned down and sucked on her clit abruptly making Yue orgasm so hard she started to convulse from pleasure moaning and screaming encouraged by the boys' moans and mutters. Gaara and Itachi kept licking her wringing every bit of juice out of her. Yue felt the spider web thin puppet strings let go of her making her balance on shaky legs. Itachi caught her around the waist before she could fall.

"We need a bed," 'Sori growled. "I refuse to fuck her standing up."

Yue was dimly surprised by such language from 'Sori as she leaned against Itachi yet all the guys just nodded in agreement.

"Is the stone floor okay," Gaara asked stroking Yue's plump bottom lip.

"That'll work, hmmm."

Deidara picked up Itachi's cloak -that was closest- spreading out on the floor then Itachi gently setting Yue on it. The boys leaned over her watching through half-hooded eyes as Yue spread her smooth pale thighs invitingly daring to smirk at them seductively.

"Who goes first," Hidan asked too aroused to be snaky.

"Oldest to youngest," 'Sori said impatiently.

"Oh so you can go first puppet boy," Hidan clenched his teeth.

"Like she's the only one you plan on fucking," Itachi said bluntly.

Hidan slid Gaara a heated look that made his eyes nearly pop out in shock before he narrowed his eyes and was equally blunt, "Oh hell no."

Hidan smirked, "You'll like it."

Gaara unconsciously glanced down at Hidan's rigid organ that was about 8 inches and extremely thick at least the size of his wrist before looking away blushing surprised by the flash of heat that went through him. Damn, the man was built like a bodybuilder. Sasori ignored them leaning over Yue to brush the head of his long thick shaft against her wet core. She squirmed at the contact arching up for more but he pulled back almost completely. Hidan pinned Gaara to the floor kissing his jaw before taking his weeping length in one calloused hand. Gaara moaned brokenly shifting his hips up for more. Hidan preened at his achievement before licking around one of Gaara's nipples before harshly biting it drawing blood. Gaara's eyes opened in shock as he arched and screamed in pained pleasure when Hidan licked it soothingly. Itachi eyed Deidara leaning against the wall avidly watching Sasori tease Yue to the point of demanding he fill her, complete her, make her come. Itachi walked up to Deidara's side and leaned down to kiss him softly. Deidara was shocked before kissing Itachi back pulling the ponytail out of his hair enjoying the cool strands of coal black hair teasing his fingers. He put one hand on Itachi's nipple swallowing his moan when the tongue came out to play. Itachi growled pushing his hip against the petite blonde's, wanting to plow himself into tight heat. Now. He sucked on his finger liberally soaking it in saliva before backing away from the blonde bomb shell.

"Bend over," Itachi nearly growled.

Deidara only smirked and turned bending over bracing himself against the wall. Itachi licked his lips at Deidara's firm bottom before spreading the cheeks and tracing his puckered entrance with one finger trying to decide how lubed he wanted the blonde.

Deidara wiggled his ass at Itachi tauntingly, "Afraid to be rough, yeah?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes before shoving his long ring finger into the blonde. Deidara howled and blinked back tears. That actually kind of hurt….

Sasori could admit being amused and aroused as Yue swore at him in Chinese obviously hating his teasing running her hand over her own pert small breasts down her flat stomach before playing with her own clit.

Sasori's eyes heated as he slapped her hands away slamming into her tightness making her scream in pleasure, "Sasori!"

Sasori closed his eyes savoring the heat and wetness inside of the slim body imprinting the image of this in his memory forever. Yue wrapped her long legs around the puppet master wanting more of him in her if at all possible. Sasori's eyes suddenly opened causing Yue to stare at his usually unfeeling brown eyes filled with lust and male satisfaction at making her scream for his cock. He slowly pulled out despite Yue tightening her legs around him so only the head of his cock was in that clenching heat before slamming back into her at an angle loving her shrieks and screams.

Gaara strained against Hidan sweating as he teased the tip of his cock after tying a scarf around the base to prevent ejaculation. Gaara groaned and cursed Hidan to the lowest pits of Hades. He didn't like the fact half of his cock was a deep red from too much blood even if the sensation of Hidan's tongue licking precum from his tip was amazing! Gaara growled in appreciation when Hidan finally took his erection in his warm slippery mouth and gasped when a finger entered his virgin ass. The pressure felt good but also kind of… Gaara buckled again when Hidan crooked his finger hitting a nub inside him that built so much pleasure in his lithe body he screamed unable to hate it, "Hidan…more!"

"You want more," Hidan asked satisfaction evident in his dark eyes pushing Gaara's prostate with his finger a little harder.

"Yes more," Gaara gasped desperately.

"More what," Hidan teased licking the underside of the teen's cock enjoying the explicit curse said in a fevered hot voice.

"Fingers," Gaara hissed annoyed more than ever at the thick long fingers holding his wrists in place.

Hidan grinned harshly shoving two fingers in this time eyeing Gaara's body that convulsed as his cheeks stained with red and he yelled towards the high heavens eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Itachi worked intensely at the rosebud licking it tenderly before roughly shoving fingers in it hearing Deidara howl and feeling him buckle back making those fingers hit his prostate head on making him scream in pleasure. Honestly, Itachi was tempted to just standing here with his fingers up Deidara's ass and let him thrust back all on his own. But…Itachi looked down at his engorged cock he needed relief and soon. He pulled his fingers out of that tight body despite Deidara's protests and quickly exchanging it for his cock slamming it into the spasming entrance.

"Yes, yes, yeah," Deidara screamed feeling Itachi nearly split him open.

"Rough enough for you," Itachi growled in his ear basically plastered to the smaller man's back.

Deidara smirked at him over his shoulder through his long blonde hair before pumping his hips slightly. Itachi moaned feeling the smooth muscles flex around his length before glaring straight into blue eyes filled with wanton lust.

"Slut," Itachi snarled pulling out before slamming back in.

"Maybe, hmm," Deidara moaned thrusting back as much as possible.

Yue clawed at the puppeteer's back whipping her head from side to side wildly feeling the pressure build again as Sasori's angle tortured her G-spot.

"Oh," She cooed when he fingered her clit. She gasped as his thrusts grew deeper and harder. "I'm gonna come," She screamed pulling him closer as their hips moved in perfect synchronization fulfilling and heightening pleasure.

Sasori grunted determined to force as many orgasms from her sweet body as possible. Sasori moaned feeling her soft walls spasm around him. He growled in her ear, "Come, Yue. Come so I can feel it."

Yue felt blinded by pleasure she refused to hold in even if Pien could hear them so she screamed louder than ever before. So loud the birds surrounding the compound retreated in fear. Sasori hiked her tensed legs over his shoulders pounding into her through her orgasm making her come again and again. Soon even the unfeeling Sasori couldn't handle the pleasure anymore feeling his cock swell then release gush after gush of cum into Yue's well fucked body.

Yue moaned at his new depth and growled, "Sasori!"

Loving his answering moan of "Yue!" Sasori panted though sweat didn't coat his body like it did Yue's. She relaxed against Itachi's coat panting her long black hair tangled and spread around her. Dear kami, did it feel good to finally have Sasori fuck her. She knew that's what it was- a nice, hard fuck. Sasori and the others didn't want anything more which was okay with her. Right? Right.

Sasori plopped out of her slowly before granting her with a pleased smile then getting distracted when Deidara screamed, "Yeah, Itachi-kuuuun!"

Yue looked to see Deidara against the wall with Itachi behind him pounding into the pale lean blonde and grunting.

"Want it harder," Itachi growled pulling at his hips wildly feeling the delicious slide of muscled around his shaft and wanting to make Deidara come harder than he ever has in his entire life.

Deidara groaned and moaned twisting on the cock lodged in his body that pounded his over stimulated prostate. Deidara could feel the pressure rising again.

"I wanna come, let me come. I want to come, let me COME," Gaara repeated his mantra fluttering his hips on the three fingers hidan had lodged into him thrusting as he sucked his now deep purple cock roughly.

Hidan's eyes gleamed with wicked humor and pleasure before reluctantly letting go of Gaara's sore 'lollipop', "you really want to come?"

"Hai," Gaara gasped dizzy from the blood stuck in his shaft.

"No coming until I say so," Hidan commanded loosening the scarf from his swollen cock.

Gaara gritted his teeth, "Then fuck me already!"

Hidan grinned ferally, "Fucking you sounds fun, and then I can have some of Yue."

Hidan pulled his fingers out of the boy licking them as he locked eyes with Gaara before guiding his thick shaft into Gaara's mostly dry entrance elating a pain filled shriek that Hidan relished. "Scream, boy. Scream!"

And scream Gaara did but once Hidan angled correctly they were of pure adulterated pleasure. Gaara felt the coil underneath his skin tighten unbearably hard at that. He felt actual tears come into his teal eyes at the pain yet a gasp escaped him at the pleasure. He needed to come!

Hidan leaned down to growl in his ear, "If you come before I say you can I'll lock you in your cell with a cockring!"

Gaara groaned at the warning before moaning when Hidan again jabbed his prostate with his unbelievably thick cock. Hidan grinned down at the sweaty boy. He could have hours of fun toying with this sand boy but since they both needed to come now… Hidan smirked at Gaara's babble full of curses, moans, and grunts as his hands clenched trying not to come.

He licked Gaara's collar, "Come for me, Gaara. I want to see your eyes when you come."

Gaara's eyes opened wide as his eyes saucered filled with lust as he climaxed buckling and shivering. Screaming in relief as much as pleasure as he was finally allowed to come.

Deidara was on the edge when Itachi just stopped. Deidara growled tempted to blow the men up for abruptly ending his pleasure like that.

"Itachi," He moaned sexual frustration evident in his voice. "Move. Now."

Itachi smirked slowly inching his way back out then slowly sliding against Dei's sweet spot at a leisure pace, "What I'm not Itachi-kun anymore?"

"Itachi-kun knows to fuck me hard and fast, yeah," Deidara grumbled slightly enjoying the gentle ministrations but not enough to come from them.

Itachi gave a throaty chuckle at that sliding out slowly before twisting his hips and slamming into Deidara so hard he screamed in pleasure and his eyes rolled in the back of his head like he was going to pass out. He thrusted harder timing his thrusts to come every five seconds to give Deidara the feeling of almost always filled with hot pulsing rod. Deidara moaned and screamed his name over and over. Itachi sweated grunting as he throbbed to release inside the fluttering hole gripping his cock. Deidara held it back as long as he could yelling and begging for more but finally the pressure pushed him over the edge causing Deidara to nearly pass out as his come hit the wall. Itachi moaned louder than ever whispering Deidara's name before coming in the overly anxious spasming tightening hole.

Yue fingered herself as she watched the two couples finish having sex. She moaned stimulating her own clit as Sasori stroked himself to hardness. The night was far from over….

"Who do you wanna fuck next," Sasori whispered in Yue's ear nibbling on the lobe.

Yue's breath caught as she examined every sweat riddled body that was honed for sex. "C-can I have two at the same time," She asked shyly.

The guys looked surprised though some of them had been planning to persuade her into a threesome.

Itachi looked at the young woman curiously, "You want to be fucked by two men? At the same time?"

Yue blushed at his husky "come fuck me" voice and silently nodded.

"Which two," Hidan asked already getting hard again watching her finger herself combined with the thought of her taking two cocks in her at the same time.

"Dei-kun and Gaara-kun," She whispered looking up at the guys biting her bottom lip worrying at their response to her.

Gaara and Deidara looked surprised but their cocks twitched so Yue figured they liked the idea but were surprised she asked for it.

"Are you sure," Gaara asked getting up slowly still sore but turned on at the thought of having Yue after so many years of wanting her.

She looked exasperated, "I won't say it if I didn't want it. You know that."

Dei-kun looked over his shoulder at Itachi who still had him against the wall and smirked slowly, seductively, "Gonna let me go, hmm?"

Itachi looked at the sweaty male against him admiring the light tone he could still use before backing away with his hands still on his hips just incase. Deidara gave him a hot once-over before heading over to Yue eyeing her pale form with come dripping out of her core.

He licked his lips lewdly, "Spread your legs."

She immediately complied her upper body reclined back supported by her elbows watching him through her hair. Dei-kun leaned between her thighs putting one of his hands carefully over her mound. Yue gasped feeling his art inspired tongue coming out to play with her clit before beginning to lick her clean with sure aggressive strokes. She wiggled her hips unconsciously before throwing her head back and moaning in delight. She looked beautiful this way, yeah Deidara thought her nipples little pink nubs on her upturned pale breasts leading to her flat smooth tummy to her snatch hidden between her pale thighs only marred by the recent kunai wound that was healing up nicely leading to her smooth calves to her dainty feet clenched in passion. Oh…her body was a treat, hmm. He slipped a finger into her red open entrance filled with juices from Sasori no Danna and Yue wanting her clean so he could have a go at her. Gaara came over and kneeled beside her eyeing those sweet nipples before suckling them softly and fingering her clit. Yue murmured and gripped his hair securing his mouth to her body. Yue arched feeling little flickers of electricity in her veins every time Gaara licked and nibbled her nipples like candy. Oh, she liked the idea of being a piece of candy for them. Deidara finished cleaning her and licked his lips seeing her entrance all pinkish red and inviting, but he wanted something else from her. He grinned wildly before tapping Gaara on the head to get his attention. Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eyes giving a particularly hard suck hearing Yue moan louder.

"Come on, hmmm. I wanna fuck her now, yeah." Deidara demanded impatiently.

Gaara rolled his eyes Deidara eerily reminded him of Naruto. He reluctantly let go of her delicious nipples.

"So," Gaara asked casually swirling a wet nipple. "Who gets which opening?"

Yue stilled and looked up at them curious to this herself.

"I want her ass, hmm," Dei-kun said matterfactly.

Gaara blinked he was almost sure he'd have to argue about her lovely core. "Fine," Gaara said indifferently moving between her thighs as soon as Deidara moved away excited at the thought of entering Yue wondering just how tight she'd be. He leaned over her looking deep into her lusty gray eyes, "Ready?"

Yue lifted her hips up swinging a leg around his waist causing her core to stroke his cock in answer. Gaara groaned and drove himself up to the hilt inside her heat unable to comprehend being with each other like this. Gaara growled pulling himself out until just the mushroom tip was in her then slamming back into her thrilled at the hot tight wetness. Deidara watched them fuck for awhile admiring Gaara's precision to alternate between fast thrusts that made Yue scream and slow ones that made her beg for more yet they were still hard and firm.

"Stop for a minute and turn so I can enter her," Deidara told Gaara stroking himself.

Gaara stopped halfway in her and graced Yue with a smirk when she protested his stillness. Gaara gently repositioned them so she was straddling him. Deidara admired her firm butt and pushed her so she was lying on Gaara's chest then sucking on his finger spreading her ass and sticking the finger gently in pausing at Yue's sharp intake of breath.

"I can handle it," She murmured digging her nails into Gaara's shoulders never before having anything in there before and knowing it was going to hurt some.

Deidara grinned, "I wasn't gonna stop, yeah."

Yue huffed unsurprised by his admission and relaxing as much as possible feeling his finger delve deeper in her massaging her wall and lubricating them slightly. Deidara popped his finger out of her before leaning down to lick the puckered entrance surprised at the musky taste. He began to lick in earnest. He moaned hearing her answering moan. He took his tongue out of her and speared her on two fingers. She gasped at the pleasure wiggling on his fingers. He spread his fingers eyeing her derriere, she buckled and Gaara gritted his teeth.

"If you don't get in her now," Gaara threatened giving a stab at her G-spot.

She moaned and gave a thrust back.

Deidara growled, "Fine, hmm."

He took his fingers out of her and swapped them for his cock. She gasped at the sudden intrusion as the head of his cock stabbed into her followed by the rest causing her muscles to snap around it trying to force him out instinctively. She blinked back a few tears at the sting. Deidara moaned loud and long; no wonder Itachi and hidan enjoyed anal almost as much as pussy. Her rectal walls were so smooth and tight but served only his pleasure if he chose. He gave an experimental thrust curious of Yue's reaction which was certainly enjoyable: her inner muscles tightened deliciously around both cocks making the males moan as she yelped in pleasure.

"Oh, so good," Yue cooed not sure which way to thrust her hips.

Deidara's blue eyes met Gaara's teal eyes with mutual understandment to work for her pleasure as much as theirs. They both thrusted in and out nearly at the same time determined to bring her undeniable pleasure. Yue moaned and groaned as Gaara and Deidara fucked her separated only by a thin membrane of flesh-she could practically feel them rubbing against each other… Her stomach tightened in unforeseen pleasure. Gaara fucked Yue as hard as he could stimulating her susceptible G-spot wanting another fierce orgasm from her and to be part of the cause. Deidara set a rough brisk pace more focused on his cock at the moment but glad Yue found some pleasure in it too. If the aggressive thrusts from her slim hips were any indication.

"Yess fuck back harder," Deidara grunted gripping her hips along with Gaara sampling her passion that was wild but needing her just a bit more wilder.

Hearing Deidara's silken voice behind her she forced her hips faster determined to come and make them come too. Gaara nibbled her neck as he fucked her and Deidara kept his pace reaching around for her nipples that were somewhat of a fascination. Maybe because all of them usually had bustier women in their beds…. Gaara flickered her clit then pulled hard at her moan making her scream and convulse. Deidara moaned as the soft fleshy muscles tightened again gripping his cock refusing to let go. Gaara felt her muscles tighten around his sensitive cock as she came screaming their names.

Gaara stiffened himself before coming in a fluid arc moaning, "Yes, Yue, yess!"

Deidara kept his strokes up for a few minutes before shoving his throbbing cock as far in as he could and coming deep in her bowels. He moaned and yelled, "That's it, hmm. Give is more Yue give us more!"

After Deidara's orgasm they turned on their sides still on Itachi's coat still staying close to one another enjoying their afterglow. Yue sighed content even lying in the sticky puddle of fluids from all of them.

"Well isn't that nice," Hidan said from his corner with Itachi and Sasori.

Gaara wound his arm around Yue's waist protectively- just because Hidan fucked him didn't mean he trusted him.

"Move boy," Hidan sneered. "It's I and Itachi's turn." He grinned down at Yue, "Wanna screw two men at one time again?"

Her gray eyes widened. After their intensity she didn't think she could handle any more so she told them so.

Itachi gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry-I just want your mouth."

She blinked at the heat in his eyes. So he just wanted a blowjob from her?

"I'll fuck you some other time," He whispered with half lid eyes.

Yue bit her lip willing to wait for his impressive length to be in her at least once pity it couldn't be today.

"Unlike him I want your cunt around my cock. Now," Hidan demanded easily lifting her up and setting her on his cock delirious with pleasure almost immediately.

He moved her around until her back was against his chest. She gasped and wiggled desperately invigorated at the new depth as his cock reached her G-spot rubbing against it effortlessly before he began to thrust. He held her hips as he pleased himself with her body and moaned. She moaned leaning forward a bit. Itachi knew just the way to get her mouth around his cock in this position. He pulled at her head gently, pushing it down smirking when she was eyelevel with his cock. He impatiently tapped her cheek when she was too engrossed in pleasure from Hidan to realize where her head was. Yue opened her eyes seeing a one eyed rod staring at her understanding immediately dawning. Itachi was really impatient for his blowjob…. She licked at the tip then moaned at a particularly hard thrust from Hidan. Itachi groaned as hot air caressed his tip.

"Get on with it," Itachi gasped placing her hands on his hips so she had balance.

She smirked and sucked the tip into her mouth moaning around it making him thrust deeper into her mouth. Hidan was trying to kill her with a twist of his lean wicked hips! She sucked more into her mouth planting her nails in Itachi's hips and her heels against Hidan's thighs. Hidan moaned loving the spasming muscles, feeling his balls tighten at the feel of Yue's thighs over his and her muscles surrounding his cock. He eyed Gaara and Deidara seeing them both pleasing Sasori laving his cock and balls. He needed to figure out how to get this too happen more often. Itachi moaned still thrusting in her moist mouth. The woman knew a thing or two about blowjobs and she had the sweetest tongue. He growled fisting her soft black hair feeling the urge to come already. Yue thrusted her hips back as much as possible wanting Hidan's cock deeper, needing to come again! Itachi growled not warning her before he came down her throat, enthused when she swallowed happily. Hmm, he tastes good, She thought licking up every drop. Itachi panted putting her back against Hidan's chest before sliding to the floor. Best blowjob ever….

Hidan -happy that Itachi was gone- began to fuck her in earnest relishing her orgasm a few seconds later arrogantly. Yue shook against the man screaming his name watching Sasori 'persuade' Deidara to eat Gaara's ass out while Itachi sucked Sasori's nipples and stroked Deidara's cock softly. Hidan really wanted to make this last longer but even with his stamina he had to come sometime. He played with her pert breast loving how soft they were. Hidan felt his cock throb in preparation for his orgasm and slammed himself in her letting himself go. He groaned feeling her snap around her like a vise.

*~~*

Itachi's sharingan eyes swirled as he locked away her memories away but gave her an unknown compulsion to visit them just like every other week. Her gray eyes were dull as he twisted her mind and pushed memories of today into the mental box of their other encounter. He looked at the Kage noticing how his teal eyes quickly glance at Yue though they were blank as he struggled against Hidan, who seemed to enjoy it and view it as foreplay. He met Sasori's gaze and knew they were thinking the same thing. They needed to keep them around for awhile…a long, long while. They put Gaara to sleep and laid him in his cage with Yue on top of him naked. Deidara snickered slightly. Let Yue think she fucked her Gaara-kun so brutally they were sore all over. It be entertaining as hell….

THE END (to be continued…?)

* * *

So what did ya think?! Review and tell me whether it's good or bad plz!!


End file.
